


A Summer Rat

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, LJ Community: snape100, Pre-Half-Blood Prince, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Snape is saddled with an unwanted visitor.





	A Summer Rat

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #344: Summer.

He was perusing his books, eyes running over the faded leather spines, searching for the perfect tome to start off his relaxing summer, when the brand on his left arm burned.  
  
“What _now_?” Irate at having his peace interrupted, hours into his summer holiday, Snape nevertheless fixed an ‘I’m-not-too-annoyed’ expression on his face and Apparated to the Dark Lord’s side.  
  
Mere minutes later he was bowing to the hem of Voldemort’s dark robe. “You summoned me, my Lord?”  
  
Motioning for Snape to rise, Voldemort said, “Yes, Severus. I have tasks for you, now that you aren’t constrained by your…duties…at Hogwarts.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Snape inwardly groaned, but kept his nonchalant air; his plans for a summer free of troublesome students and irksome obligations were rapidly disappearing. Realistically he’d known the Dark Lord would likely have _something_ for him to do, but he’d hoped for at least a few tranquil days.  
  
“I would be honored –” He was cut off as Voldemort waved a pale palm.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure, but for now, I have something else in mind. I’m sending Wormtail home with you for a few weeks; I have no use for him at present, and I’m sure you could use some… assistance.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It took all Snape’s considerable experience in concealing his feelings to not scream “Wormtail?!” as the Dark Lord’s words sunk in. Having Peter Pettigrew, an utterly despicable being, in _his_ house for even a day, let alone weeks, was worse than having to grade first-years’ essays.  
  
Snape was under no illusions – he knew the reason Voldemort was “lending” him Wormtail was because the rat would report back to his master with Snape’s every breath.  
  
He was pleased to see, however, that Wormtail visibly wasn’t happy about being sent to be Snape’s… servant.  
  
_What a ruined summer holiday_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
